totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tolrah Thire
= "Beautiful... Powerful... Dangerous... Cold..." -Song from the Equestrian Liberation celebrating Queen Tolrah = Master Tolrah Thire was a Val'Kyr Battle Magi who served from the formation of the Val'Kyr until the Equestrian War. Biography Early Life Tolrah was discovered wandering a frozen planet as a teenager by Lord Ryder and brought to the capital to become a part of the then brand new Val'Kyr. Tolrah was one of twenty pupils trained under the tutelage of the conscripted Black Sixteen, and learned her mastery of Cryokinesis from Hazuki. Tolrah mastered her mentor's art faster than any other student, and achieved the title of Master of Cryokinesis when she killed Hazuki at Ryder's command. Despite this achievement, Tolrah would not earn the rank of Master until many years later. Mentor to Ascentia After achieving the rank of Master, Tolrah took up the role of a pseudo-older sister figure to Ascentia, Ryder's new apprentice. Opting to make sure Ascentia grew up well adjusted and sociable (skills Ryder didn't consider a priority), Tolrah spent much of her time playing with and educating the little girl, molding her into a charismatic and passionate young woman. The two continued to see each other as sisters for a very long time until Tolrah's death in the Equestrian war. Earthen War Tolrah's role in the Earthen War was off the front lines, commanding over fifty units from the Capital. Her tactics and ruthless approach to battle made her one of the Val'Kyr's most fearsome generals. Toward the end of the war, Tolrah was one of the Val'Kyr who conducted the raid on General Dopler's compound to rescue Ascentia, who had been captured. She was temporarily subdued by Dopler, but Ascentia came to her rescue just as Ryder had brought the entire compound down around their ears. Equestrian Liberation Tolrah was the Prime Commander of the Equestrian Liberation, and co-ordinated most of the strikes against King Dainn. It is the only time in Val'Kyr history that another Val'Kyr has outranked Lord Ryder on the field of battle. Tolrah was briefly named Queen of Equestria after Dainn's regime had fallen, a title and responsibility she held for two years while Equesitran infrastructure was reconstructed and it's populace underwent extreme mental reconditioning. After the kingdom could once against stand on it's own, she relinquished her throne to the regenerated Princess Celestia. Death Tolrah was killed in the Equestrian War by Ascentia Kortai after her refusal to betray the Val'Kyr and help Ascentia defend Equestria. Ascentia insisted on the duel being one on one, claiming that if she was going to have to kill her sister it was going to be a fair fight. While Tolrah evaded defeat for over seven hours, in the end Ascentia struck the final blow by severing her head. Personality During her service, Tolrah frequently shirked Ryder's authority. While this irked many other Masters, Ryder was rather forgiving about it as a result of Tolrah's impressive work. Tolrah frequently saw herself as an upbeat clown, and that is how many others saw her as well, including Ascentia. Tolrah rarely wasted an opportunity to make snide comments to her sister, something Ascentia frequently took in stride. Trivia *Tolrah's design is a direct reference to Queen Elsa, of Disney's Frozen. *Tolrah is the only character to master Cryokinesis, all of her pupils either getting themselves killed or moving to less difficult schools of magic. *Tolrah's name comes from a Frozen/Star Wars crossover fanfiction in which Elsa is given the sith name of "Darth Tolrah." This story was not written by Peet and is not connected in any way to the Tale of the Valkyrie canon. *Tolrah frequently makes ice puns in her dialogue, a trait inspired by the 90's film Batman and Robin. *Like most TOTV characters, Tolrah's last name is a randomly picked phonetic sound that Peet came up with out of the blue.